Kagekagura no Sato
by evilnaruto
Summary: Naruto is kicked of Konoha for hurting Sasuke. Hinata and Gaara follow him as they join a knew village. Hinata also finds out she has the a demon inside her. slight slight ff crossover. My first no flames please reveiw dark Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**Kyuubi or evil thing talking mainly inner sakura**

'Thinking'

"Speaking"

Kagekagura no Sato

Naruto dragged Sasuke back to the gates of konoha. He had barely been able to do that either. Sasuke hit him with the chidori. It had gone straight through his chest. If it had not been for kyuubi he would have did from blood loose. He replayed the thought of the battle in his mind.

_Flashback:_

_Sasuke prepared his chidori but level 2 of the curse seal change the color to black. _

_Naruto seeing sasuke do this charged up a rasengen in his palm. But the kyuubi chakra changed it to purple. Naruto and Sasuke slam their Justus's into each other but at the last second Naruto moved the forth hokage's Justu and hit Sasuke in his left shoulder_

_Pain run through Naruto's chest like that cat Naruto and team 7 had to catch. (&&ing cat!!!!!) There was a flash of light and Sasuke lay on the water unconscious._

_End flashback._

At least konoha would acknowledge for being able to bring back the precious uchiha.

Though sakura-chan would be all over Sasuke. Why did he like sakura-chan anyway?

Naruto was in deep thought as he reached the gate to his most favorite village the village he knew would never completely hate him. Because if he had a few people dear to him then he was happy. Or that's what he thought as he entered the konoha.

Naruto change the position Sasuke was on his back. Sakura ran up to Naruto at the front gate with tears of joy in her eyes. "Oi sakura-chan I told I would keep my promise" Naruto shouted. Sakura totally ignored the blond and dragged the unconscious uchiha to the hospital not once looking at our blond shinobi.

Naruto sighed he knew this would happen but it was still hard to accept. Naruto limped to the hospital. Naruto woke up next morning to find hinata sleeping next to his bed in the hospital.

Her head was resting on his chest which was healed do to the kyuubi over night. Her indigo hair cascaded down the front of her face. It took most of Naruto's will not to gasp at her beauty. He then thought to himself 'when she wakes up I am ask her to have ramen with me' Naruto's train of thought was broken when hinata lifted her head of his chest.

She looked at him with he silver eyes. It took and few moments to figure out what happen that hinata blush and this was not any normal blush this was the hyuuga blush. "s-sorry n-a-ruto- k-kun" she said so low he had to us his chakra to hear her.

"Its ok hinata-Chan" he said also blushing a little. 'He called me hinata-Chan' she thought. "But I have a question why are you here?" he said. "Well I w-w-ante-e-d to s-e-e if you we-r-r-e ok" she replied blushing even more. "Thank hinata-Chan hey you wanna get some ramen with me" Naruto said excitedly. "Hai" hinata said


	2. Chapter 2

Note: everybody in this story is 18. sorry for not telling you in the summary.

Sasuke runs away at 18. if you think about it we can't have Naruto become kage at 13 that doesn't make any sense what so ever. Everything is the same but their just older by 5-6 years.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto and hinata were eating their ramen when an anbu poofed in front of Naruto.

"Uzumaki Naruto hokage-sama requires your presence now" there was another poof.

"Sorry hinata-Chan I guess we will have to eat together another time ne?" Naruto said.

"Hai" hinata responded with a small smile. "ja ne hinata-Chan"

Tsunade was pissed and that was a very big understatement. The council was trying to exile Naruto for hurting the uchiha. Yet they didn't care that he had a chidori through his chest. The only wanted him out because of the kyuubi.

"Obba-chan you called for me" Naruto asked still sad that he didn't get to finish his ramen. But when Naruto looked at the old hag he saw tears streaming down her face.

"Granny what wrong" he yelled. "Nar-aa- ruto the co-council has banded together and you are here by strip of you rank as a genin an asked to leave konoha you have 5 months to be ready I am sorry Naruto I could stop them" she sobbed.

"oh one more thing could you please tell hinata and Sasuke to come here in two day soon as they can it is important" she said pull out a 40 oz of sake. Three seconds later the sake was gone.

Naruto approached the ramen stand to see hinata waiting for him. "oi hinata-Chan hokage-sama wants to see oh and if you see Sasuke-teme tell hokage-sama wants him to" Naruto said without the vigor of the Uzumaki. "hai Naruto-kun"

_With hinata two days after Naruto woke up._

"_you asked for me hokage-sama" she said succeeding in no stuttering._

"_ya hokage-**sama**" Sasuke said smirking. Tsunade just glared at Sasuke._

"_yes as you know Naruto brought you back and the council wanted to talk to you" she half growled. _

"_the why am I here?" hinata inquired _

"_two words hyuuga hiashi" Tsunade _

"_hai I see hokage-sama"_

Two hours later Sasuke left hokage tower grinning like an idiot. (a/n more like grinning like a Naruto)

While hinata was well just hinata.

Next why is Sasuke happy


	3. votes so far

Sorry guys I am working on a new cheater just wanted to tell you the number of votes so far.

**We have 4 votes for sharingan and demon stuff**

**And we have 5 votes for kazama and demon stuff.**

**I am going to give it and half day till the polls close so hurry up and vote. **


	4. votes are done

**The votes are in. find out what naruto gets in my next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for voting the results are sharingan and demon stuff. I am going to give naruto the sharingan and demon stuff. However, this is for all the people who voted kazama. He going to get kazama bloodline ability but its not going to be a dojustu it something much better I think.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto walked home the saddest he had ever been before. He then walked up to his house and entered. There was daily brick that came through his window every. This also conveniently smashed hit coffee table.

He ignored it and went to take a shower. Fifteen minutes later, he left the shower. Then he got dressed in his normal jump suit. 'Man this thing just scream, "hey look over here come and kill me" I have to get rid of this really soon' he thought.

He went into the small kitchen and mad some ramen _alone_. He hated being always being alone. 'I am not always alone I do have kyu-teme to talk to' he thought. What heck might as well talk to the giant fur ball? He sent down his know empty cup of ramen and began to meditate. Soon he found himself in the familiar wet cold sewer that way kitsunes home.

"**What do you want kit" the kyuubi roared. **

"**I needed someone to talk to kyuubi" naruto said not even flinching at the mighty kyuubi's voice. The kyuubi looked at naruto with it massive red eyes.**

"**Hahahahahaha" the fox roared it huge voice booming and echoing around the sewer. "In the eighteen years I have been stuck in this kami forsaken hole you have never heard you say that you say that come to thing of it that the first time you have you have called me by my name" the kyuubi no yoko said.**

"**kyu-teme this is important" naruto said trying**

"**The last time you said that you were trying to get that pink haired weakling on a date with you and we all know how that turned out" he said.**

_Flash back _

_Naruto woke up. "Eh what happened?" he said. _

"_naruto-kun we didn't thing you were going to wake up" shizune said. _

"_Shizune where am I" he asked _

"_You're in the hospital you have four broken and a broken arm and leg plus you have been in a coma for two weeks and you have severe head trauma" she said._

_End flash back _

"**No it's not for sakura-chan and don't call her weak"**

"**You have to much trust in people," he said**

"**What do you mean?" he said.**

"**You should know you're brought back the uchiha and she ignores you she goes right to the uchiha and doesn't look at you once and you still call the haruno Chan. It sickens me and I am a demon there is not much that will do that"**

"**She was probably worried about Sasuke he doesn't heal as fast as me and she just wanted to make sure he would live" **

"**Right kit now you wanted to talk to me?" he **

"**Kyuubi I need your help" he said.**

"**Well if need chakra I give it to you" kyuubi **

"**I don't need chakra," he said into the cage. **

"**If you don't want chakra then tell and leave me alone you're a bother"**

"**I need a plan to get out of konoha alive. You know the council are going to send anbu after me and then they will say I knew to much I needed to die or some crap like that" he said trying but failing to come up with a plan to get away with his life.**

"**Kit someone's at the door" the kyuubi said.**

The next thing naruto felt was he out of his mindscape.

Naruto looked at his alarm clock it had been eight o'clock when he talked to the kyuubi it was now twelve four hours had passed between. 'Who would be here at midnight to and if the were then why would they want to se me?' he thought throwing caution to the wind he got up and walked to the.

Naruto opened the door and gasped. Standing outside the door was kisame of the akatsuki organization.

"Listen brat I am not here for the kyuubi I am here to deliver this," he said and with that, he left a large scroll in naruto had and disappeared in an eerie tornado of shadows.

Naruto was still standing there until a gust of wind hit him in the face and brought him back to reality.

Naruto closed the door with some difficulty due to the size of the scroll. He set the scroll down on the coffee table he had managed to repair earlier that day to rest for a bit. After a moment, he slid the scroll under his bed and went to sleep.

**With hinata**

Hinata and Sasuke went their separate ways. When Sasuke turned the corner, Hinata let her emotions slide. She could not believe what was happing. First, she was mad (a/n now you find out why Sasuke was smirking) (insert dramatic music) going to be the next hokage.

That was not right naruto should be hokage Sasuke was a traitor. 'Four days after he comes back he becomes hokage and naruto-kun is exiled it is just not fair' she thought angrily. Next she wasn't going to be heir to the hyuuga clan due to the fact her father thought that she a inferior to hanabi. She was not mad at that though at least she did not have to deal with have to deal with the clan. Another good thing was that no one knew about naruto exile and he still had the right if a shinobi until five months from now.

She continued to think about the event of the till she was at her clan complex.

What do you thing? Your all like when is hinata going to leave and when hinata is going to learn about the nibi. And where is gaara? Next time.


End file.
